


Kiss Me Through the Phone

by nitohkousuke



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Community: twst_kinkmeme, Dildos, Idia watches the tweels fuck, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Sibling Incest, The tweels absolutely will fuck on camera for you if you pay them, Top!Floyd Leech, Twincest, Voyeurism, one of the mostro lounges many services
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitohkousuke/pseuds/nitohkousuke
Summary: Jade smiles before walking over to Floyd. “Is the angle satisfactory? This is usually the angle most of our clients prefer.” Jade looks over to Idia, as Floyd yanks on Jade’s shirt, untucking it from his pants. “Patience, Floyd.” Jade smiles, a little wide as he flashes his teeth in warning at his brother.“Ugggghh. I’ve been patient. This is boring. Are we gonna fuck or what?” Floyd looks over, giving the camera a dark grin that sends shivers through him.Written for the Kink Meme -  Deanoned
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Jade Leech, Idia Shroud/Floyd Leech/Jade Leech
Comments: 6
Kudos: 105





	Kiss Me Through the Phone

“Are you there, Idia?” Jade’s voice comes through his headphones, as Idia lays back on his bed. He pulls up an interface menu to full screen the video call on the screen attached to the arm that extends from his bed frame.

“I’m here. There’s no need for video on my side…” Idia finds himself flushing as he can see Floyd sitting in nothing but his underwear on what he’s sure is Azul’s bed. Not even 3rd years get rooms that nice in Octavinelle. He’d literally burst into flames if someone was watching him while he was doing this.

“Ah. I suppose that makes sense.” Jade smiles before walking over to Floyd. “Is the angle satisfactory? This is usually the angle most of our clients prefer.” Jade looks over to Idia, as Floyd yanks on Jade’s shirt, untucking it from his pants. “Patience, Floyd.” Jade smiles, a little wide as he flashes his teeth in warning at his brother.

“Ugggghh. I’ve been patient. This is boring. Are we gonna fuck or what?” Floyd looks over to Idia, giving the camera a dark grin that sends shivers through him. “Hey. Hotaruika…” His look turns predatory and Idia is even more grateful that his camera is off. “Have you decided who you wanted to top?”

“You.” Idia says before he even thinks about it. He doesn’t know a lot about their dynamic. Well, he doesn’t know more than what Azul complains about and what they allow people to see. He’s not sure who tops more. Jade seems like he’s the one who’d have to reign his brother in, but Floyd seems like the one who likes to take what he wants.

“Hehehehe~” Floyd laughs as he, in one very swift and clean motion, flips Jade onto the bed. “Finally!” Jade lets out a sound as Floyd lands his whole body weight on him. Jade digs his hands quickly into Floyd’s hips, with an ever too normal smile.

“You’ll take good care of me then...Nii-san?” The moan that leaves his lips when Jade says that really is embarrassing. Floyd laughs at thatand yanks Jade by the black strand of hair so his neck is exposed to him. He leans down to sink his teeth into the side of his neck, leaving a particularly bloody hickey. It is placed however just low enough that Jade can hide it later.

“You liking this, Hotaruika?” Floyd turns to him with a grin. “Wanna see me fuck my brother? Want to see me ruin him? Jade is always the one people ask to break me, which is fun, Jade is good at fucking me. But it’s so boring when it’s all anyone ever wants. I’m good at fucking my brother too!”

“Yes. Yes. Floyd.” Jade rolls his hips to brush their erections together. “There’s no one I think that could fuck me better. We’ll put on quite the show for Idia, won’t we?” There’s just a touch of annoyance in his voice, but Idia’s not sure if he’s just reading Jade wrong. He never really knows what to expect from him.

Idia takes a shuddery breath as he wraps his hand around his dick and slides his other one into his hair to tug it hard away from him. He watches as Floyd leans back down to leave a series of bite marks down Jade’s front. There’s some scars and some hickies that haven’t quite healed. He’s not sure how often the two of them fuck, but he wouldn’t be suprised if it was often. God, the thought of Floyd’s sharp teeth. Floyd turns to flash Idia a grin, some of Jade’s blood staining his teeth ever so slightly. Idia takes a breath as he presses his nails into the side, imagining what it would be like if Floyd dragged those teeth across the length of his shaft as he swallowed him whole.

“Hey. Hotaruika.” Floyd draws his attention just so Idia can see how long his tongue before he rips Jade’s pants off. Jade looks at Idia with an expression that seems mostly unbothered, but there’s just that touch of annoyance as he can barely hear Jade sigh about his pants. Floyd laughs in response as he spreads Jade’s legs and immediately, slides his tongue deep into Jade’s entrance. Jade’s eyes fly open in surprise, but he immediately smooths out his expression.

“....Nii-san…” Jade sighs as he slides his hands into Floyd’s hair, eyes shutting tight. “You’re always so unpredictable...I do love that about you.” Floyd digs his nails deep into Jade’s thighs, in a motion that Idia is sure will leave welts. How long are the Leech’s tongues anyway? Idia pauses before sucking on his fingers before sliding one inside him, imagining what it would be like to have Floyd eat him out like that. From all the sounds that Jade is making to the way he tugs on Floyd’s hair every time he’s gotten a bit too rough, Idia’s sure Floyd is probably alarmingly good at it.

Eventually, Floyd pulls back, and then without any hesitation, moves up to deep throat his brother’s dick. Jade curses, eyes shut tight with a grin. He tugs hard on Floyd’s hair as Floyd takes one of his hands and slides two fingers where his tongue used to be. Idia can’t help but let out a moan as he presses his thumb hard against the slit of his dick. Floyd looks good with his lips around Jade’s dick. Jade looks good getting his dick sucked. The two of them really are unfairly pretty. 

“...Floyd...Jade…” Idia can’t help the way their names leave his lips as he spreads his fingers in a particularly hard thrust, mirroring what Floyd is doing. Floyd looks over at the camera with a particularly predator-like gaze as he pops off his brother’s dick with a particularly wet pop.

“Mm? Something up, Hotaruika?” Floyd doesn’t stop the thrust of his fingers deep into his brother as he stares down the camera. Idia stares, nerves on top of arousal coating him in a sweat. He did this because regular porn was starting to get boring, and the idea of actually fucking someone was not something he was interested in. Though, as he stares at the hungry way Floyd stares back at him, he wonders if he made a mistake.

“....What if I came over to your room and joined?” He says it so quickly, he can hardly believe the words leave his mouth. He’s glad the camera is off for him because he knows the exact panicked expression that's painted over his face. Floyd laughs loud in response, stopping what he’s doing to stand up and look far too close to the camera.

“Hotaruika wants me to fuck him? Or Jade? Or do you want to fuck me? Want to fuck me while my brother watches? He does like that…” Idia’s pretty sure his heart has stopped beating, as his breath catches in his throat. He sits up, ready to grab his clothes and head over.

“Yes. Yes. Any of that. Yes. I’ll he-” There really is something about how being horny kills any of his brain cells. Arousal really is some kind of debuff.

“No.” The sheer intensity of Floyd’s voice startles him. “ I’m going to fuck my brother, and you’re gonna watch. Fuck yourself on a dildo if you want someone to. You’re too boring for my taste.” Floyd moves back to Jade, and really, Idia is embarrassed that somehow that’s made him even harder. God, whoever picked his character traits really wanted him to suffer.

“Okay.” Idia manages to finally mumble back as he pulls out a dildo from the locked drawer in his desk. He looks over as Floyd takes some lube from their nightstand and lubes his dick up. He gives a pointed look at the Camera before he nudges Jade.

“Hm...That does sound interesting…” Jade shifts so he’s laying on his stomach, his legs spread wide. His face is even closer to the camera so that Idia can see his expression clearly. “Floyd wants to make sure you catch the expression on my face when I come.” Jade says simply, and Idia swallows loudly as Floyd gives him another predatory glance as he slides himself slowly into his brother.

“Want me to be rough?” Floyd leans down to whisper against Jade’s ear. “Want me to show him how you like it, Jade? How much you get off on me being rough with you...”

“Of course, Nii-san.” Jade sighs, fondly. Idia shivers as he lubes his own dildo up. He lays on his stomach like Jade is and angles the screen so he can still see as he slides the dildo into his ass slowly. He lets out a soft sound as he feels it fill him completely up. Floyd shoots him a glance before he shifts back up. Grabbing Jade by the hair with one arm also around his waist, he pulls Jade up so Jade’s back is flush against Floyd’s chest. Jade wraps both of his arms backwards around Floyd’s neck, as Floyd uses one hand to pull Jade’s head to the other side where the camera is, so he can leave another deep, bloody hickey.

“Fuck me, Floyd.” Jade manages to let that leave his lips. Floyd grins around Jade’s skin as he moves the hand that was around his waist down so it's gripped around his dick. Then, as if he was possessed, Floyd moves to thrust in and out of Jade, with a force that’s a little alarming. He can hear the way the bed shakes. With every thrust, Floyd pushes Jade in and out his hand. Jade moans loud, and it’s startling to hear such a deep, lusty sound come from the more composed of the tweels.

God, how he’d love to be on the end of that. He fucks himself hard with the dildo, trying to match Floyd’s pace. His dick rubs hard against his sheets, and idly, he realizes he’ll have to change his sheets after this. That is, of course, a problem for future Idia.

“Fuck. Floyd!” Jade yells, much louder than Idia has ever heard him. Idia comes hard against the sheets as he hears that. He slumps, face down on the bed with a sigh. Floyd comes last, and it’s just as loud as Jade was.

“Hotaruika.” Floyd calls for his attention. “You’re watching, right?” Idia grunts as he looks up, and watches the way Floyd licks the cum off his hands before sliding out of his brother. Jade looks positively wrecked in a way that’s both strange and incredibly arousing.

“Hm…...Maybe next time, I’ll let Hotaruika join. You can fuck me~!” Floyd laughs as if it’s no big deal before he flops down face first in the bed, an arm around Jade so he’s pinned underneath him.

“Floyd, we need to clean up.” Jade tries to protest, but Floyd covers him in soft lazy kisses. It’s strangely soft after what he’s just witnessed, and somehow, it feels like something even more intimate than before.

“Nooooooo~. Later. Later. It’s cuddle time, Jade~” Floyd nuzzles into his neck with another laugh. “Hang upppp, Hotaruika. I’m not moving.” 

“...Ah well. I’ll...yes.” Idia has to look away from the strange soft and domestic scene as he pulls up a menu to end the call before he goes back to being face down in his bed.

He can clean up after a nap. He’s completely out of stamina.


End file.
